Willy's Amazing Flight
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: When Willy dreams about.


It was bedtime on the night before Christmas. Annika had on a new black nightgown, and her best freind Willy on a new blue and white stripe pajamas. Annika's mama liked to have their apartment very neat and clean for Christmas, so it had been a very busy day. Mama came in to hug Annika goodnight.

"You were a big help to me today, Annika. Thank you." Willy helped, too. "Thank you, Willy. Are you the one who put Annika's toys away?"

Mama hugged the little boy. Annika laughed. She liked it when Mama gave Willy a hug.

"I have a surprise for you," said Mama. "After we open our presents tomorrow, we're going to go visit Grandma!"

"Hurray!" said Annika excitedly. "But she lives so far away. Are we going by car?"

"No," said Mama.

"Are we going on the train, then?"

Willy became very interested. She loved it when she and Annika played with the train. It was under the bed just now with all the other toys.

"No," said Mama. "We're going to fly!"

"Really?" cried Annika. She couldn't believe it.

"Wow!" yelled Willy, quietly inside her head, of course.

"You both go to sleep now so Santa Claus can come."

She gave Annika a kiss. "Sweet dreams."

Annika dreamed about airplanes. But Willy hadn't had as much experience.

She dreamed about really flying.

Willy's furry yellow shoulders began to tickle. All at once she had the most beautiful wings. They were soft and velvety like moth's wings but much bigger. Willy flew out the window into the cold winter night.

She flew so high that Annika's and Mama's apartment building looked as small as the house the dolls lived in. She flew all over the city and saw trees and skyscrapers. She saw tiny red and green traffic lights and rows of cars stopping and going. She saw Christmas lights twinkling on the little houses.

"Wow!" Willy yelled out loud this time. She never knew the world was so huge, and this was her chance to see it.

She saw snowy mountains. She saw reflections of the stars and night clouds in the rivers and lakes. The snowy world gleamed in the moonlight just for her. Willy saw other cities, too. They each had their own particular towers and bridges.

Suddenly, Willy heard bells jingling. She was sent spinning by a whoosh of reindeer hooves. Santa Claus did a quick loop-de-loop

and caught Willy in his arms before the little bear fell too close to earth.

"What are you doing up here?" said Santa Claus. "Get under the blanket and get warm."

"I was flying," Willy whispered.

She felt Santa's soft white whiskers. "He's real!" she thought.

"Well, little lady, we'd better get you home! Annika will wonder where you got off to."

"But Annika doesn't have a chimney."

Santa laughed. It sounded like big bells ringing. "That's not gonna stop ol' Santa!" He laughed again.

Santa signaled to the reindeer to land on Annika's apartment building. Then he smoothed down Willy's wings and tucked the little bear inside his coat.

"Now you're safe," he said.

Santa Claus smelled like snow and cinnamon. Willy snuggled happily against his warm flannel shirt.

Santa climbed silently down the fire escape and into Annika's and Mama's apartment right through the window in the front room. He didn't even tip over the Christmas candles. Quickly he took out Annika's presents—a doll, a tricycle, and a harmonica. He felt in his pocket for a bottle of perfume for Annika's mama. Then he tiptoed into Annika's room, laid Willy in the bed and tucked her in.

"Next time you're out flying, be more careful," he whispered. "Merry Christmas, little lady"

Santa reached into his other pocket and pulled out a tiny baby teddy bear for Willy. "This is for you."

"Oh, thank you!" said Willy. Then he was gone.

The next morning, Annika woke up very early. Then she woke up Willy. "It's Christmas! We're going to Grandma's! Merry Christmas!" Then she saw Willy's tiny baby bear. "WTiere'd she come from, Abby?" Then Annika smiled. "There's something you're not telling me, I'll bet. You look like you've got a secret."

"That's right," thought Willy inside her head. "You'll find out when you see my wings." But her wings had vanished! "Well," she thought, "they'll pop out when it's time to fly to Grandma's."

All morning Willy watched Annika and Mama's shoulders for their wings to sprout. They found their presents under the tree and ate breakfast and packed their suitcases. Then they got in the car. "When are we going to fly?" wondered Willy.

Soon they were at the airport. "There's the plane we'll be on," said Mama.

"0-o-o-h! That's how they do it!" thought Willy.

"I think Willy is thinking about something, Mama," said Annika.

"Maybe she saw Santa Claus last night."

Annika looked at Willy. "Did you?"

But Willy didn't say a word.


End file.
